In concrete constructs, for example, it is known that wireless IC tags, to which various information on a product have been written in view of investigating strength against earthquake and/or verifying the history of constructions, are incorporated to concrete constructs, so as to manage the quality of the concrete, the history of the constructions, etc. based on a management system using the wireless IC tags. Further, the quality management in which wireless IC tags are used has been desired in view of traceability not only for concrete constructs but also daily necessaries such as resin-molded commodities.
For preparations, such as unhardened concrete and thermoplastic resins, which assume any of liquid, viscous or semi-solid state during the manufacturing process, the wireless IC tags can be utilized for product management for the individual preparations by writing various data to the wireless IC tags beforehand, embedding the wireless IC tags having been written with the data to an unhardened preparation, and then enclosing those wireless IC tags inside the preparation, and writing/reading-out data to/from the wireless IC tags enclosed inside the hardened preparation by means of radio communication. Moreover, because the wireless IC tags are enclosed inside the preparations, there is such an advantage that the subsequent step of embedding or incorporating wireless IC tags to the preparations is not required.
On the other hand, a method of quality management for concrete constructs has been proposed, in which wireless IC tags are embedded into unhardened concrete received in a concrete mixer mounted on a vehicle, and information on the manufacturing of unhardened concrete is written to the incorporated wireless IC tags at the time of casting the unhardened concrete to thereby build a concrete construct provided with various information at the time of manufacturing (Patent Document 1). Additionally, a quality management system, in which the quality management of concrete is implemented by using wireless IC tags having been incorporated to unhardened concrete during the manufacturing process, and unhardened concrete containing wireless IC tags has been disclosed (Patent Document 2).
These systems are structured in such a procedure that unhardened concrete is mixed/kneaded with wireless IC tags, information on the unhardened concrete and the casting thereof, or information as to a concrete construct built after casting the unhardened concrete is written to the wireless IC tags, and reading out the data upon requirement to thereby implement the quality management of the concrete construct. In those documents, however, the means for writing data to wireless IC tags and the constitution of the apparatus for embedding wireless IC tags are not clearly disclosed.    [Patent Document 1]: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-145385    [Patent Document 2]: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-63900